da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Fremelda Dragonis
Appearance A beautiful, tall woman with wavy, medium length auburn hair. She sports a piercing steel-blue eyed gaze that seems to be able to penetrate into the depths of someone's spirit. She has an athletic build and yet an impressive bust size for her body type. Tattooed just above her left breast is the thorn pattern from the Dragonis family crest. For those who get intimate with her, she has scars covering almost her entire body, luridly showing the abuse she had suffered in her youth. Especially around her inner thighs, where it looked like she was clawed at often and viciously. She wears a form fitting black frock coat, with the left sleeve cut off to free her sword arm. She wears it low cut, and has her belly exposed as well as a mocking target for her opponents if they can reach her. She wears navy blue trousers, and high brown boots that, while high heeled, do not sport the cumbersome tapered look that most women wear, and are instead broad and flat and comfortable to move in. At her hip she has her unique sword, a saber with a folded steel blade which she affectionately calls "Thorn". The hilt is a basket-style and made of gold. Engraved on the front is the Dragonis family crest. Personality Fremelda is calm and cool most of the time but has a habit of becoming angry suddenly. When she is relaxing, and warms up to people, she can be conniving and have a presumptuous sense of humor, but also cares for her friends' well being. She loves to tease and taunt others as well as gloat about her prowess as an assassin. In combat, she generally avoids straight fights but will take cheap shots whenever she can. A skilled swordswoman regardless, she has taken down several high-profile targets and some not even worth the city guard's time. After leaving the Fereldan, Fremelda had become a lot more open to people, socializing more from her past experience with them. She laughs more often than she used to, but she still has a razor sharp wit and a snarky mouth. Biography Second child of Khel Dragonis, Arl of Orastan, Fremelda was raised up alongside her older brother of ten years, Gerrik, until she was 11 years old. She learned swordsmanship from her father, who used the legendary chaotic blade, Deathscream, the family's heiriloom weapon said to be able to steal the souls of those it kills. While her father taught her swordsmanship, she never completed her training. She also learned how to conduct one's self in court from her mother. Growing up in her brother's shadow was difficult as Gerrik was Khel's favorite child, but she recalls one day her father taking her out for practice outside Denerim one day... and then she doesn't remember much, aside from waking up in the streets of Denerim, miles away from home and learning to steal to survive. She was captured and sold off as a child whore to a brothel of ill repute and spent the next 7 years there as a prostitute. Freeing herself from an uncomfortable situation by killing her client one day, she was nicknamed the Queen of Thorns by her peers, and was subsequently kicked out of the brothel, where she started a career as an assassin. Now she is one of the best assassins for hire in Fereldan, her most famous kill being the murder of Denerim's Revered Mother. She had gained a reputation as one of the best assassins outside of the Antivan Crows, who had even managed to kill her on several occasions because she was taking their business away. After several failed attempts, they decided to let her pursue her own contracts and they theirs. No one truly knows her name aside from her moniker, The Queen of Thorns, due to her keeping her family name a close guarded secret while she finds out what exactly happened to her all those years ago and why her family abandoned her to a life of prostitution. Fueled by this inner rage, Fremelda continues cutting her bloody swathe through nobles and peasants alike who are unfortunate enough to be on the target end of her contracts. After several years working in Denerim, Fremelda left and headed north to the Free Marches, hoping to build a life of her own again. She never got the revenge she sought on her family, and so, decided to leave Fereldan and seek fortune elsewhere in a new city; Kirkwall. Timeline Relationships Faelni Haeval - Fremelda's closest thing she has to a best friend and confidant. They have been through much together, both coming up from Fereldan around the same time. They first met when Fremelda was about a year or two into her career as an assassin. Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Fereldans